She Ate Day Pill
by toraneko-chan
Summary: For those of you who have read the 8th volume of Ranma, ever wondered what happened to that last love pill? (My first fanfic!)
1. Da Pill

Chapter 1: Day Pill  
  
Kasumi: Oh, thank you so much! It's really nice of you to come over and fix breakfast for us, Shampoo. You're so sweet!  
  
[Don't ask, just smile, nod, and keep reading]  
  
Shampoo gave the eldest of the Tendo sisters a small happy smile. Moments later, the food was ready, and in a tenth of a second after that, the Tendos as well Genma and Ranma were sitting down at the table. However, the seating arrangement was not to Shampoo's liking, who had just walked in with the last plate.  
  
Shampoo: No! Ranma sit next to me! Akane no sit there!  
  
Akane, who was sitting between Ranma and Shampoo's seat, just took a mere glimpse of the irritated Chinese girl before returning to the food.  
  
Akane: Hmmm? And why should I allow Ranma to sit next to you?  
  
Ranma: Jealous, Akane?  
  
Akane: Shut up!  
  
Shampoo: Ranma sit there! Ranmaaaaa, sit here next to me!  
  
Kasumi, who was sitting on the other side of Ranma, chimed in to keep another fight from erupting.  
  
Kasumi: Here, Shampoo... I'll let you sit here,  
  
Shampoo: Hmph.  
(This not good.)  
  
Akane: *gulp*  
*HACK!*  
  
Nabiki: Akane? Are you all right?  
  
Ranma: Yo, macho chick, need help?  
  
Akane: Ra...Ranma...you...*hack*...JERK!  
  
*SPLASH!* Now it was Ranma's turn to hack...  
  
Ranma: *coughcough* WHAT DA HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, SHAMPOO?!  
  
Shampoo: Akane no look at boy Ranma!  
  
Ranma: What do you mean by that?!?  
  
At that moment, Ryoga, who had just come back from somewhere on the opposite side of Japan than where he was originally headed (or just from Akane's room), entered the room.  
  
Ryoga: Hello! Something smells good here!  
  
Akane: Ryoga? What brings...you..here...  
  
All of a sudden, Ryoga appeared very attractive to Akane. VERY attractive...  
  
Akane: Oh, Ryoga!!! *hug*  
  
Ryoga: Uh... Akane?  
*sweatdrop* (as well as a reddened face)  
  
Ranma: What...the hell...is GOING ON HERE?!?!  
  
Shampoo: Oh, poo...  
  
Akane: *squeeze*  
  
Ryoga: (face turns an even brighter red... about ten more shades, maybe twenty...Although you can tell that he is thoroughly enjoying this...)  
Eeee...  
  
Ranma: (grabs Shampoo)  
YOU know what's going on! So now... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!  
  
Shampoo: She ate day pill.  
  
[Plain and simple ^_^]  
  
Ranma: She ate...day... SAY WHAT?!  
  
Shampoo: She sat in your place. Day pill meant for Ranma. Akane ate.  
  
Ranma: (Looks over at Akane, who's holding onto Ryoga tighter by the minute. Ryoga, however, doesn't seem to mind, though. In a matter of fact he is now hugging back with a smile on his face and tears of happiness in his eyes.)  
Oh, no... You don't mean that stupid love pill... 


	2. Background NOT A CHAPTER!

NOT A CHAPTER!!!  
  
Awww... Is da widdle weeder a widdle confusid? Mwahahaha!  
  
And so, for those of you who haven't read the 8th volume of Ranma1/2, here a little FYI... However, if you have read the manga, you can skip over this, or read it for your own amusement...  
  
So there's this family heirloom belonging to Shampoo's great-grandmother. It contained three love pills, making the swallower fall hopelessly in the with the first person of the opposite sex he/she sees. Each had a different duration of effectiveness, and it's kind of a given on what the duration of each is: the instant pill (Ranma accidentally swallowed this and fell in love with Shampoo's great grandmother for a short period of time ^_^ lol), the day pill, and the lifetime pill (which Akane swallowed but managed to "spit it back out")  
  
To get the full details of what happened, I suggest that you go out and read volume 8th of Ranma ½... (and get much entertainment and laughs from it! ^_^ )  
  
And, so... There's still one pill left... (duh duh duh...)  
  
So far, this fanfic sucks in my opinion, and is basically in script form ("person1: blah blah" "person2: blah blah blah"). I'm gonna probably change that later when I feel motivated enough to do so. However, it's just in this way when I'm in stream of... blahness... mode (yes, my sub- consciousness/tiredness form of writing is also known as "blahness" mode ^_^ ). ("I'm addicted to you, but you know that you're toxic..." Sorry, I'm listening to music while I'm writing this.) Mwahahahaha! Ack, I'm tired, and I'm wondering why I'm writing to myself here, since no one is probably going to read this... SHIZNATS! Is it really that late?! Agh... Nitey nite...  
  
[Oh yeah, and if you haven't noticed already, I put some of my comments in my stories in little brackets like this]  
  
Oh yeah, and I would like some reviews, too! ^_^ 


	3. Let's go to school, Ryoga!

Chapter 2: Let's go to school, Ryoga!  
  
Nabiki: Whoops! Time for school!  
(grabs bag and runs out the door)  
  
Akane: Ryoga, will you walk me to school?  
  
Ryoga: (confusid...sweatdrop)  
Uh... sure...  
  
Mr. Tendo: *twitch*  
  
Ranma: *twitch* [so much twitching going on...]  
(Fucker...) (douses himself with hot water)  
Go to school together... See if I care!!!  
  
And, of course, with that, the Akane and Ryoga walk out the door hand in hand :P  
  
Shampoo: I walk you to school, Ranma!  
  
Ranma: No, I think I'll go by myself...  
  
Kasumi: Uh... Ranma...  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Mr. Tendo: *twitch*  
  
Kasumi: Don't you think that you should catch up to them and walk with them to school? I mean, it'll only last for a day, but still, you're the one engaged to Akane...  
  
Ranma: So let Ryoga have his 24 hours of joy!  
  
Kasumi: ...  
Are you jealous?  
  
Ranma: AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE?!?  
  
Mr. Tendo: *twitch*twitch*twitch*  
  
Kasumi: Ranma, I REALLY think that you should go... It'll make some people happy...  
  
Mr. Tendo: RAAAAANMAAAA!  
  
Ranma: Uh, yeah... I think I'll go catch up with the two lovebirds...  
  
Shampoo: I go with you!  
  
Ranma: ...  
  
A few moments later, Ranma and Shampoo were out the door and walking to school/  
  
Ranma: Damn... I don't see them anywhere...  
  
Shampoo: Mmmhmm.... [insert happy face here]  
  
Ranma: ...  
Ya know, I don't need you following me around.  
  
Shampoo: [happy face gone now]  
What?  
  
Ranma: Uh... yeah... I need to get to school now, so, um... Say, don't you need to be at the  
  
Cat Café right now?  
  
Shampoo: Ranma just want to spoil fun alone time of Akane and Ryoga!  
  
Ranma: And YOU just want to make my life difficult!  
  
Shampoo: Hmph!  
(eyes nearby water hose)  
  
Ranma: Uh...  
NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I'M SORRY, I SWEAR...!  
  
Too late... Shampoo got the water hose and turned it on...  
  
Shampoo: Now you made Shampoo mad!  
(sprays herself with the hose)  
  
Ranma: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
And off Ranma ran with Shampoo, the Siamese cat behind him... ^_^  
  
[Ranma basically screamed like this till he reached the school (Ranma's fear of cats makes things so much fun! ^_^). I'm gonna spear you the details (basically because there ARE no details... Except for the sprinkler... But of course THAT'S not important... ^_^). Ok, so now he's at school...]  
  
Ranma ran through the school doors, with Shampoo at his tail.  
  
Teacher: (grabs Shampoo)  
Sorry, but pets aren't allowed in the building.  
(lightly tosses Shampoo out the door)  
  
Shampoo: YOWR!  
  
Ranma: (heavily breathing)  
Whew! Man, that was a close one... What a work out! I'm all sweat and crap and...  
  
wait! I'm completely soaked! I...  
(looks at torso)  
Oy...  
  
Ranma: But, how... Oh, man, I must have run through something when Shampoo was  
  
chasing me, but I don't remem...  
  
Kuno: Pig-tailed Girl!  
  
Ranma: Eek!  
  
Moments later, Ranma was in his classroom, his back against the door, which is shut, mind you...  
  
Classmates: *stare*stare*  
  
Girl: Um, hey... Who are you?  
  
Ranma: Uh...  
!  
(Hey! Where's Akane?!)  
  
Meanwhile, at some nearby park...  
  
Akane: Oh, Ryoga... This is so much fun sitting here with you!  
*hug*  
  
Rygoga: (with a smug smile) *hug*  
*sigh* 


	4. Let's skip school, Ryoga!

A little author's note here:  
  
Bwahahahaha! I AM NOT DEAD! However, my brain's sure fried. Stupid exams...  
  
Anywho, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but chapter 3 is finally here! It sure has been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I have only one thing to say before we get started: ...and just where did I leave off at?

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Skip School, Ryoga!  
  
Ranma looked around his classroom. There was no Akane to be found, only a roomful of classmates staring at him.  
  
Ranma: -sweatdrop- (looks around)  
Uh... (Went into sweet-little-girl mode)  
Have any of you seen my friend Akane? Hmm?  
  
Some guy classmate: (runs up to Ranma)  
No, but will you go out with me? (moves closer to Ranma)  
  
Ranma gave the guy a quick punch in the face before turning around and walking out of the room.  
  
Ranma: Idiot...  
Now, where the hell is Akane if she's not in her classroom?  
  
[Hmmmm... –snap!- That's right! He was running from Kuno in the last chapter, wasn't he?]  
  
Kuno: Pig-tailed Girl!  
  
Ranma: -twitch- Urk!  
  
Kuno: (runs towards Ranma with his arms spread out, in hopes of embracing the "girl")  
Oh, how I've missed y...  
  
SMACK! [That would be a punch...]  
  
Kuno: ...  
Oh, how I've missed you! [He never learns, does he?]  
  
Ranma: ...  
!  
...Say, Kuno, you wanna do something for wuddle me?  
  
Kuno: What do you want, my mysterious love?  
  
Ranma: ...  
Go save Akane!  
  
Kuno: ?  
  
Ranma: She has been kidnapped by the evil man who put some sort of love spell on her!  
And now she's in love with him!  
  
Kuno: ...!  
OH AKANE! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!!  
(runs off)  
  
Ranma watched as Kuno ran down the hallway.  
  
Ranma: Feh... He'll never find them...  
(starts looking in other classrooms)  
And even if he did, Ryoga would be the crap out of him anyways...  
  
Ranma ran around the school in search of Akane, poking his head into different rooms and disturbing various classes in the process,  
  
Ranma: (pokes head into a random class)  
E'lo? Akane?  
  
teacher: What are doing?! You're interrupting my class here!  
  
Ranma: Uh...sorry? (shuts door)  
Hmmm... Maybe she's not at school... [good job, Ranma...]  
  
Right then, a door opened and a head popped out.  
  
teacher: Get back here! What are you doing, wondering around, anyways?!  
  
Ranma: Ack! -sweatdrop-  
(runs away)  
  
teacher: HEY!  
  
Ranma jumped out of the window, landing smack-dab in a tree. [Trees are your friiieeends...]  
  
Ranma: (hugging a tree branch)  
Feh...  
Now, if Akane isn't at school, then where the hell is she?!?  
  
Cat with VERY familiar marking: Nyow!  
  
Ranma: -twitch-  
Sha...sha..Sham...poo!  
  
Shampoo: Mur!  
(leaps at Ranma with open...uh...paws)  
  
Ranma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
(and, of course, he falls out of the tree at this point)  
  
THUD!  
  
Well, Ranma wasn't hurt too badly, for he immediately jumped up and ran... Either that or he just flat didn't care about his injuries, being too busy thinking of the flying ball of... fluffy...catness... [:P] that ran after him.  
  
Ranma: (running away from Shampoo, doing the whole waving arm bit)  
AH! AH! AH! AAAGHHHHHH!  
  
Shampoo: (running after him)  
Myow, myow! [insert heart here]  
  
Note that Ranma was not paying enough attention to where he was going, for it was all going toward the cat following him.  
  
[...]  
  
[Oh, well, we all know what's going to happen now, huh?]  
  
[insert evil smiley here]  
  
[I'm thinking of the "George of the Jungle" song...]  
  
WHAM!!! [Yeah, that would be a tree...ouch...]  
  
Ranma: [birdies!] Ow...  
  
Shampoo: (now right behind him) Nyow!  
  
Ranma: -twitch-  
  
Suddenly, a dog appeared out of nowhere!  
  
random dog who appears to have the ability of teleportation: WOOF!  
  
Shampoo: Hssss!  
  
And so, Shampoo ran away, with the dog right her. [Oh the wonderfulness of randomness!]  
  
Ranma: Whew!  
That was close!  
  
?????: Oh, Ryoga!  
  
Ranma: ?  
  
?????2: Oh, Akane!  
  
Ranma: !  
(peeks around the dented tree)  
  
Sure enough, there was Akane and Ryoga...  
  
Ranma: I've found them!  
So... Akane was skipping school!  
Hmmm... I gotta separate them somehow...  
(suddenly realized that he is still a girl...)  
(light bulb comes on)  
I GOT IT!!!

* * *

And so, writer's block is getting to me here, and I'm gonna end the chapter right here. (I know, I'm evil...)  
  
dontcha like this chapte**R**? however, i n**E**ed a little moti**V**ation **I**n order for m**E** to **W**rite another cha**P**ter! so, p**L**ease think of som**E**thing that would bring me h**A**ppiness, **S**omething that will motivat**E** me into continuing! 


End file.
